


Quick Kiss

by WorldofAnimeFanfictions



Category: Death Note
Genre: Adorable, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofAnimeFanfictions/pseuds/WorldofAnimeFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: L x Light</p><p>Takes place at night where L and light are handcuffed together as they share a bed to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Kiss

Light found himself not able to sleep. Next to him was Ryuzaki sleeping peacefully or so he thought.

He didn't understand why they had to be handcuffed together, I mean yeah he was Kira but he didn't like the thought of sleeping next to someone who could end his life anytime. 

He let out a soft sigh and glanced at the curled up male next to him, sleeping like he would on a normal sleeping schedule.

Except today wasn't normal, they were handcuffed together, on the same bed, sleeping. T  
here's nothing normal about that, especially between two guys. 

L slightly stirred, his soft snores audible to Light's ears as he watched him carefully studying his sleeping form. 

He looked cute, snuggling against his fluffy strawberry colored blanket. Even though Light never realized how adorable the male was up until now, he thought of taking advantage of this opportunity. 

He blushed wanting to feel L's pink lips on his owns and tore his eyes away from L's lips. Hearing a small groan from the male beside him made him think of L's under his sweating body, panting. 

His face flushed a darker shade as he covered his face with the blanket, not realizing that when he did so, they also went over L's frame. 

Now he was under the covers face-to-face with the cutest guy in the world, as he stared into L's "sleeping" face, he took quick glances at his lips and back up to his eyes. 

'A quick kiss, do it Light' His thoughts clouded until he finally decided, that a quick kiss wasn't going to do any harm.

As Light began to lean in, he kept his eyes open staring at L just incase he woke up, as their lips were about to touch he heard L murmur something.   
He quickly blushed and forcefully opened his eyes, even though he didn't remember closing them.

"What are you doing?" L murmured rubbing his right eye, blinking rapidly.  
Light felt his organs drop as he stared at L, not being able to say anything. 

"um..uh.." Light opened and closed his mouth, but didn't say anything, blushing as L stared up at him cutely.   
L quickly yawned and snuggled up against his pillow, and mumbled," Whatever, don't move so much.."

"..sorry" Light let out a shaky breath and tried closing his eyes.   
A small hum came from the male next to him followed up by silence. 

A couple minutes passed, and Light suddenly grew tired. His body sank into the soft and comfy bed, and began to fall asleep.  
Until he felt L move closer, his breathing nearing Light's mouth.

He stiffed and slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness and seeing the raven haired man staring at his lips.  
He blushed and so did the older male, bringing up his hand to brush away his hair, L leaned up to Light softly pressing his lips to the others. 

Lights' eyes widened at the sudden interaction and blushed an even darker shade. Light came back to reality when he felt the soft lips leave his but quickly pulled L closer, smashing their lips together once again.

"..mng.." L moan against the others lips causing a vibration to course through their bodies. Soon the soft peck turned into a steamy kiss. Light pushed his body over L, snaking his arms around L's waist and deepened their kiss.

Light could tell this was L's first kiss by the way the raven haired male tried to match his movements, but only making their teeth hit one another. He smiled and pulled away, biting down on L's bottom lip and softly tugging on it before completely pulling away. 

L stared up at Light and blushed, quickly covering his face with his extra fluffy blanket, looking away. Light's smile only got bigger at the others interactions.

"hmm..L..what was that for" Light whispered in the others ear teasingly. 

"It was a goodnight kiss..." Mumbled L, while still looking away. 

Light turned his face to look at him and pecked his lips over and over again. 

"Give..me..one..every..time..because..I..love..it.." He mumbled out one peck after the other. 

L blushed and smiled turning his body away from his new boyfriend.   
"..okay.." L mumbled after feeling the other males hand pull him closer, and held him by the waist. 

Soon enough Light got a goodnight kiss everyday, until that one day where everything took a twist.


End file.
